Chicken Soup for the Dying Soul
by sodsta
Summary: Harry indulges a sick and ’dying’ Draco.


"I brought you your soup." Harry said, as he carried the tray through from the kitchen. Draco had woken up with the flu and had been complaining and talking about death all day. He pushed open the door with his hip and stopped in the doorway, a grin spreading across his face at the sight that greeted him. Draco wrapped up in a blanket, laying on the couch, head propped up by a ridiculous amount of cushions, whining and groaning as he started almost frantically up at the ceiling.

"Any you feeling any better, love?" Harry asked, walking across the room and placing the tray on the end table. Draco coughed and groaned, rolling awkwardly onto his side.

"Harry…? Harry is that you?" He rasped, looking wildly about him as if his eyesight were failing him. Harry smiled and assured Draco that, yes, it was indeed him.

"Come… come closer, Harry." Draco pleaded, reaching out a hand and grasping blindly for Harry's. "Closer so I can see you."

Harry rolled his eyes but thought he'd indulge Draco this once, just because he was ill. He reached out and took the Draco's hand and the blond smiled, before another melodramatic coughing fit wracked his body. "Harry…" He began, wheezing purposefully with every breath. "Harry, I'm dying."

"You're not dying, Draco. You have flu." Harry informed, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Draco was just the cutest thing.

"I'm dying." Draco insisted and coughed again as if to prove his point. "I wanted to tell you something before I die, Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded, patting Draco's hand gently. "Alright then." He said kindly, trying his hardest not to laugh at the pathetic bundle that was his sick boyfriend.

"Come closer…."

Harry moved closer, plastering a concerned look across his face to appease Draco's flu addled brain.

"I want you to know that I'll always love you, Harry. Even when I'm gone. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you." Draco whispered, then sniffed, though Harry wasn't sure if it was from emotion or due to the virus that had been making Draco's run like a faucet all day. "You mean everything to me," he continued, "and I'll always be with you. Not even death can tear us apart."

Harry smiled and nodded in pretend understanding and acceptance and gave the 'dying' boy's hand a gentle squeeze. If this was going to happen every time Draco got ill then it might not be such a bad thing to expose Draco to outdoor Jacuzzis in the dead of winter in future. Harry sniggered inwardly at the thought as Draco continued, oblivious to everything but his own voice.

"I feel as if I wasted so many years. I only ever wanted to be with you, Harry, my love. I'd do anything for you, reach up and pull the very stars down from the sky for you." He sniffed again and tried to sit up. Harry grinned briefly, then once again let the mask of concern slip into place as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No, love. Don't try to move." He said softly, finding it increasingly more and more difficult to keep a straight face.

"I'll watch you all the time." Draco went on, voice crackling as he spoke now. "When I'm in heaven… Harry, come closer, I can't see you… and I don't want you to cry for me when I'm gone. I want you to remember the good times and smile."

He gripped Harry's hand tighter now as he looked imploring into his eyes, coughing again and whining as his head throbbed painfully.

"Will you promise me that, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I promise."

"No tears?"

"No tears."

Draco smiled and settled back into his nest of cushions, looking now up at the ceiling. "I want to be cremated." He informed. "I've been thinking about it. I want you to scatter my ashes on the roses. I want to be part of the earth, and that way, every time those roses bloom, you'll think of me."

Harry almost awed at that. He knew there was a reason Draco's pet name was Sugar.

Suddenly Harry felt Draco's hand tighten around his and he saw the blond's eyes widen. "Harry, it's getting dark." He whispered, looking wildly around the room for a few moments before fixing his eyes on Harry's face. "Remember me, my love. Always remember… I love you."

Harry smiled as Draco fell asleep and stroked his hair as he started to snore. Loudly. He gently disentangled his hand from Draco's and picked him up, looking down into the blonde's sleeping face. "Alright, Sugar." He said softly, so as not to wake him, and carried him through to the bedroom, where he placed him gently down on the mattress and tucked him in.

"See you in the morning, love." He said as he stood by the door, and turned out the light, before chuckling softly and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.


End file.
